


美丽人生83line车

by horizen21865



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizen21865/pseuds/horizen21865





	美丽人生83line车

金希澈已经两年没有踏进这间纯白的房子，甚至那次分手之后他就搬出了这个小区，再次看那纯白的沙发和地板有种恍如隔世的感觉，两个人曾经赤条条的在沙发上翻滚，以那种肉体相连的姿势，金希澈不敢再往下想，把那点龌龊的小心思压了下来。他看向厨房里给他倒热牛奶的朴正洙，自从那次胃出血被送进医院以后，他就很节制的喝酒了，不知道是因为寂寞还是什么，他甚至开始失眠，慢慢的睡前喝一杯热牛奶就成了习惯，他也不知道朴正洙怎么会突然给自己倒一杯热牛奶。  
接过牛奶的时候指尖碰到了，两人都不自然的缩了下手，差点把牛奶打翻，面对面坐着的两个人不知道该从何说起，金希澈看到朴正洙手上光秃秃的，那个让他刺眼的订婚戒指已经不见了，注意到金希澈的目光，朴正洙下意识的摸了摸自己中指  
“所以是为什么？”  
先开口的是金希澈  
“不想耽误人家女孩子所以分手了，你呢？这两年有交往过什么人吗”  
金希澈忽然笑了起来，带点痞气  
“我交了几个女朋友，甚至还交了一个男朋友，你不会以为我一直守身如玉的等你吧”  
“澈，你知道我不会这么想的”  
“和你分手后的半年里我交往过好几个女生，还有一个男生，我和他们都上床了，再后来就没有了”  
金希澈说这话的时候无比坦荡，他把这两年的时光摊开来给朴正洙看，再次见到这个人的时候，他终于知道这两年为什么一直放不下这个叫朴正洙的人了。  
“今晚我不想走了”他先去拉对面人的手，仿佛一直都是这样，他都是主动去拉手的那个，而朴正洙也不会拒绝。  
……  
只开了一盏床头灯很昏暗，床上两具赤裸的身体却火热万分，他们两个头尾颠倒互相舔着对方的那根东西，朴正洙的家伙勃起后布满青筋，金希澈一手握在根部，伸出舌头从最敏感的头部一路沿着青筋舔到阴茎根部，再含住其中一颗蛋吸吮，朴正洙感觉一股酥麻的感觉从被金希澈口腔碰触的地方传到全身，他爽的快要含不住口中金希澈的肉棒了。金希澈吐出口里的肉棒，让朴正洙半坐着靠在床头，他自己矮下身去继续做口活。金希澈一边舔着，一边抬头看朴正洙，他的眼睛太漂亮了了，明明在做着这么淫荡的事，可看着这样的眼神，朴正洙就忍住了想要抓住他头发狠狠进出他口腔的动作。  
“亲爱的，我可以让你射进我嘴里哦”金希澈说这话的时候殷红的舌尖还抵在肉棒的顶端，他唇色鲜红，有一种说不出的色情感。  
朴正洙有点受不了了，他已经快一年多没有做爱，现在床上又是他最爱的那个人，甚至这个人还不知死活的在勾引他，朴正洙当然没有射他嘴里，年纪大了，射完之后有效不应期太长，他可不能保证自己半小时后还能硬起来，他想要另一种姿势的结合。  
朴正洙把金希澈拉起来，两个人开始唇舌交缠，他们两个的舌头迫不及待进入对方的口中，时隔两年的舌吻，两个人都跟疯了一样想念对方的嘴唇，太激烈的吻令口腔都发出色情的水声，唾液不知不觉从嘴角滑到胸口。朴正洙手一路从金希澈的喉结摸到乳头，再往下经过肚脐，到后面那个他曾经为之着迷的地方，那个地方很紧，连一根手指都进不去，“我包里有护手霜”金希澈伏在朴正洙耳边用气音说，他也不知道自己哪来的自信，他就觉得朴正洙家里现在肯定没有润滑剂和避孕套这种东西。  
匆匆拿了护手霜，果然有了润滑就好进入多了，朴正洙把手指缓缓插进去，感受到久违的热度，金希澈“嗯”了一下，甜腻腻的声音让人忍不住想要狠狠地操他，把他操出水来，做好扩张朴正洙迫不及待的把肉棒插进去，进入的过程有点困难，金希澈忍不住叫起疼来  
“正洙，正洙，慢点，疼”不知道是不是真疼了，金希澈眼里泛起了泪光，可是他又舍不得朴正洙退出去，他咬着自己下唇，还露出一点舌尖，然后微微眯着眼的表情实在太性感了，朴正洙一个没忍住就把自己肉棒深深的埋了进去。  
“啊！”  
分不清是谁的粗喘，金希澈觉得自己快要窒息了，快感比想象的来的更强烈，甚至以前他们两做过那么多次，试过各种姿势都没有这次的快感强烈，他的肉棒没有因为正洙进入而变软，反而更精神了，他忍不住自己用手去摸自己。  
朴正洙的感觉更是无以伦比的快乐，被温热的甬道包裹起来，身体跟随本能不断的进进出出，刺到敏感点的时候金希澈就会不停的叫他名字，他有时候叫正洙，有时候叫特儿，忽然想起以前做爱的时候他还逼着金希澈叫过老公，朴正洙低下头亲吻金希澈的耳垂，轻轻的在他耳边诱惑着，果然被顶舒服了的金希澈就开始哼哼唧唧乱叫了，男人都是感官动物，金希澈心情好的时候很乐意配合朴正洙一些看起来很衣冠禽兽的爱好。  
朴正洙压着金希澈抽插了足足半个小时，想要抽出来射，但是金希澈把脚环在他腰上不肯让他出去，最后射在了体内。


End file.
